1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tester for a device and to a method of testing a device.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Microelectronic circuits are usually fabricated in and on semiconductor wafers. Such a wafer is subsequently “singulated” or “diced” into individual dies. Such a die is typically mounted to a supporting substrate for purposes of providing rigidity thereto and electronic communication with an integrated or microelectronic circuit of the die. Final packaging may include encapsulation of the die and the resulting package can then be shipped to a customer.
It is required that the die or the package be tested before being shipped to a customer. Ideally, the die should be tested at an early stage for purposes of identifying the defects that occur during early stage manufacturing.
Such a die usually has power terminals and signal terminals. A tester usually includes a power supply and a driver circuit. Power is usually provided from the power supply through a power line to the power terminal of the die and signals such as data, clock and chip select signals are provided from the driver circuit through a signal line to the signal terminals of the die.